


Narcissa Knows

by kitty_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen, POV Narcissa Black Malfoy, Podfic Available, Pre-Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa knows things about Draco that she's sure he hardly even recognizes in himself. Her love and understanding of her son give her courage when she needs it most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissa Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published September 3, 2011 on [Livejournal](http://kitty-fic.livejournal.com/168036.html).
> 
> Written for hd_commentfest. August - Deathly Hallows 2. This is very different than anything I've ever written but I just had an urge to write Narcissa POV.
> 
> There is also an awesome podfic of this little drabble! It's amazing! Please give it a listen if you can! It's part of fire_juggler's "Not-Valentine's Itty-Bitty Podficlet Anthology" and it can be found [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/343061).

Narcissa steps carefully away from Bella and the punishing grip that her sister has on her wrist. Her only thoughts are of her son as she walks slowly towards Harry Potter's still and seemingly lifeless body. She loves her husband, but Merlin knows that Lucius has brought this on himelf. Draco, on the other hand, has always been torn between two worlds.

Her crazed sister pushes her forward with an urgent whisper and she can feel the Dark Lord's penetrating gaze on her back as she walks towards the deathly still body of Harry Potter. This is a dangerous game she's playing but it's Draco that she's thinking of in that moment as she considers such a dangerous betrayal. She wonders where her son is now. She knows he's out there somewhere, hopefully in Hogwarts. It's a small measure of comfort knowing he has her wand to protect him. But even a mother's wand can't understand him or protect him like a mother can. Narcissa knows things about him that she's sure he hardly even recognizes in himself.

For years Draco's collected clippings, wizards photos and myriad other mementos about Harry Potter. The same boy who lies at her feet now. She finds herself hoping against all odds that he is alive, that he can live up to his name as _The Boy Who Lived_ once again.

Draco may not know what lies under all of the obsession, competition, and bravado, but she understands. Her mother's intuition revealed Draco's true feelings long ago.

It's a selfish reason of course for wanting Harry Potter to live. What really matters to her is Draco. She needs to know if he is alive, but to find that out she first must check the boy at her feet. If he's dead, then Draco may as well be also because she knows it will kill him.

Regardless of who wins the war, she knows that Harry's death would leave her precious boy a mere shadow of himself. She kneels down beside Harry's limp form to check for signs of life and she worries that her fear may be confirmed and the boy could really be dead. Slowly, she leans over him, her long hair draping over his face. She reaches out to touch him and spies the smallest movement that may be a sign that he is still breathing.

She feels his heart beating under her fingertips and she lets out her own breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. He's alive. Maybe there is hope for Draco after all.

The only question that remains is, _'Does Harry have news of Draco's safety'_? He must. From what she's seen, Harry's as obsessed with Draco as Draco is with him. She wonders where they would be if the war had never happened, if they had never had such an expanse separating them.

She finds her thoughts in that familiar territory and she knows without doubt that all hope that Draco or any of them have for happiness depends on Harry Potter's survival and his defeat of The Dark Lord.

With that knowledge, she manages to gather courage enough to whisper, "Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?"

His answer is barely a breath, but it's enough. She grips her hand into a fist at his chest, her nails piercing him. She stands and calls out, "He is dead!"


End file.
